


[黑白王子]重逢

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Summary: “你愿意听我给你讲很久很久以前的故事吗？”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 4





	[黑白王子]重逢

拉希奥坐起身，伸了个大大的懒腰，然后下床走到窗前，拉开了窗帘。窗外的阳光明媚但不刺眼，院子角落里的向日葵旺盛地开放着。

拉希奥还是黑龙拉希奥，但巨龙和魔法的时代已经过去了，他曾亲历的过往如今是孩子们向往而大人们不会相信的传说与童话。这片土地上没有其他生物的寿命能与巨龙相比，拉希奥全然以人类的面貌学习新出现的一切，以不同的身份融入了一个又一个的新时代，又看着它们成为旧时代然后逝去。每当又一个曾经熟悉的人——无论是友人还是仇敌——离开这个世界，拉希奥与这个世界的联系就少一分，到现在，除了仍还存活的几头巨龙，拉希奥几乎已经没有任何故人了。

现在是一个和平的时代，于是曾经战场上的神话丢下枪，洗净手上浓重的硫磺味，换了个姓名写起了历史。拉希奥并不会抖露什么只有他才知道的秘辛，他可不想让自己过多地牵扯上什么事情，作为数千年历史的参与者，他可以把现在的人们考究出来的史料讲述得非常引人入胜，就像老人在炉边讲的故事总比历史课本更让人欲罢不能。作品的畅销让拉希奥过得十分富足，而他自潘达利亚起就拥有的过人的经济头脑更是让他的财富积累得令人艳羡。其实话说回来，即便他什么都不干，只要人类对财宝的渴求不停止，他那些堆积在无人知晓的洞穴里的黄金与珠宝就足够让他潇洒自在了。拉希奥在乡下——与其说是乡下，倒不如说是深山里——修了座小房子，他在喧闹的人群里走了太久太久，现在只想安安静静地休息几十年。这里鲜有人至，山中还有一处极其宽敞的洞穴，尽管他已经习惯了以人形生活，但他总归需要偶尔变回龙形舒展一下翅膀，或者用最舒服的姿势趴在洞穴中睡上一阵的。

拉希奥推开房门走出去，给院中的向日葵浇了水，然后绕到房后，准备变回龙形，今天天气很好，他打算在这附近兜几圈。房后有一块大得与房子极不相称的空地，拉希奥早已不是当初那只胖狗大小的龙崽了，龙形的他现在需要相当大的空间来容纳。

就在他准备潇洒地打个响指变身的时候，背后突然传来了一声礼貌的“您好”。

拉希奥一个激灵，念到一半的变身咒语因为咬到了自己的舌头戛然而止。他整理了一下自己有些扭曲的表情，面带微笑转过了身——他倒要看看是什么人会跑到这荒无人烟的深山老林里打扰一头正准备变身的黑龙。

“这不可能……”看到来人的一瞬间，拉希奥不由自主张大了眼，笑容变成了惊异，眼角的皱纹都写满了难以置信。

“呃，我吓到您了？实在抱歉，我刚刚敲过门，但没有人应，所以才绕到房后来的。”眼前背着画架和画夹的金发青年满脸歉意，“我是来写生的，没想到这里居然有人居住。”

“这不是他。已经过了上千年了，他们不过是长得太像而已。”拉希奥在心里默念着，但仍然难以自制地盯着来人碧蓝的双眸。

“不必在意，我只是很久没有在这里见到过其他人了。”拉希奥很快让神色恢复了平静，“进屋稍微休息一下吧，从外面到这里要走很远的路，我想你已经有些累了。”

“谢谢您，先生。”金发青年礼貌地道谢，眼前老人的声音很低沉，听来让人觉得十分悦耳，他跟随拉希奥向房门走去，“您院子里的向日葵很漂亮。”

“请随意坐，我去给你泡一杯茶。”拉希奥说着向厨房走去，并顺手摘下了挂在墙上的一个小相框，将它扣倒在了旁边的书柜上。青年注意到了拉希奥的动作，他有些好奇这位白发苍苍、独居深山的老先生摘下了什么不能让陌生人看见的照片，但青年没有去一探究竟，他知道这十分不礼貌。他将画架和画板靠在墙边，安静地坐在沙发上，远远地看着书柜，虽然没能看到相框中的相片，但他在书柜中看到了一套自己很喜欢的讲解历史的书籍，那位叫奥布斯迪安的作者的叙事方式让他觉得自己不是历史的旁观者，而是恢弘过往中的一员，共同的喜好让他对这位独居的老先生多了一份好感。

很快，拉希奥用托盘托着精致的茶具走了出来。他将托盘放到茶几上，在沙发上坐下，然后将一只盛着红茶的骨瓷杯放到了青年面前：“我想你会喜欢加一点牛奶在里面，但家里的牛奶用尽了，新的明天才能送到。”

青年有些诧异：“谢谢您，我的确喜欢在红茶里加一点牛奶，您怎么知道的？”

拉希奥一边在心中惊叹着他竟然真的有着与安度因一样的习惯，一边有些狡黠地笑了笑：“猜的，我认识一个跟你差不多大的年轻人就喜欢这样。你为什么会独自来这里写生？即便是对于喜欢自然风光的孩子来说，这里也太荒僻了一些。”

青年轻轻啜了一口茶，除了没有牛奶，这杯茶的味道非常对他的口味。他放下茶杯，望着拉希奥：“是荒僻了些，但人越少，自然的气息才越浓，钢铁森林是没有生命的，我想要依靠自己的感觉去画画，而这样的山林能让我感受到它的生命。说起这个，您独自居住在这里不会很不方便吗？”

拉希奥靠在沙发靠背上，不露声色地打量着眼前的青年。除了衣着不同，他与安度因几乎一模一样，柔软而温暖的金发在脑后束成了马尾，茶杯中腾起的烟雾给他碧蓝的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，而他提问时微微蹙眉的表情像极了当年总在操心各种事情的小国王。

“不会，这里有一切应有的设施，生活所需的物资也会有人按时送来。”

年轻人吐了吐舌头：“看来您很富有。”

这让拉希奥想起了安度因对自己为暴风城提供的经济支持的反应——“不，拉希奥，我知道你很富有，但暴风城不需要如此大额的经济援助，我会自己解决这些问题的”。

“赚钱对我而言一直不是难事。”拉希奥笑着说道，“如果你休息好了，我可以陪你去找一找适合写生的风景，这里没有特别好走的大道，你独自走远可能会迷路。”

“太感谢您了。”年轻人犹豫了一下，还是开了口，“我叫艾德里安，能冒昧地请问一下您的姓名吗？”

“奥布斯迪安·普瑞斯托。”

“老天！您该不会是那位作家普瑞斯托吧！”年轻人在听到这个名字的一瞬间陡然兴奋了起来，蓝眼睛里漾满了激动，这让拉希奥觉得有趣极了，他很少在安度因脸上看到这样的表情，无论是王子还是国王，安度因总是尽力维持着沉稳的模样。

拉希奥不置可否地点了点头，这个长得像极了安度因的年轻人的崇拜让他十分愉快。他站起身，对年轻人眨了眨眼：“走吧，孩子，去感受一下山林的生命。”

年轻人背着画画用的工具，跟着拉希奥走在山间崎岖的小道上。偶遇的老人竟然是自己十分喜爱的作家，还陪着自己去寻找写生的地点，这让他十分快活，他一路轻轻哼着歌，马尾随着行走的步伐在脑后晃荡着。

他们顺路爬上了山顶，从这里向下看去是一片碎石河滩，一条不算太宽的河从山脚流过，远处是绵延不绝的山，随着距离的增加，清晰的山峰一点点变成了乌黑的轮廓。

“我想去下面的河滩，但下山的路不太好走，您可以不必陪着我，我已经记住来的路了。”年轻人的笑容就像他的金发一样明媚，“如果您愿意，完成这幅习作后我会送来给您看的。”

“没关系，我可以陪你下去，我需要活动一下筋骨了。”拉希奥在心里无奈地叹了口气，如果这真的是安度因，自己就可以变成龙形让他骑上来，从山顶到河滩不过是几个盘旋事情罢了，但现在不行，就算这不是安度因，他也不想看到安度因的脸被自己吓出惊慌失措的表情。

年轻人没有继续推辞，而是向拉希奥伸出了手：“那您扶着我小心些走。”

其实这完全没有必要，拉希奥的外形的确是一个白发苍苍的老人，但他的身体并不像老年人那般衰弱迟钝，可他还是毫不犹豫地握住了年轻人朝自己伸来的手，就像曾经握住安度因的手那样。

他们用了将近半个钟头才终于下到山脚，踏上了河滩。年轻人四处张望了一下，看到了一块大而平坦的岩石，他走了过去，在那附近支起了画架。

“我只带了一个折凳，如果您要看我画画，可以坐在这块石头上。”年轻人说着打开画夹抽出画纸，这时他不小心带出了夹在里面的一幅画，那幅画飘落在拉希奥脚边，吸引了他的注意，拉希奥从地上拾起那幅画，仔细看了起来。那应该是一头在水面展翅咆哮的龙，说是应该，是因为它的形态与颜色并不与真正存在的五色巨龙中的任何一种相符，它的翅膀并非巨龙覆盖在坚硬骨骼上的膜翼，而更像巨鲸身侧摆动的鳍肢，整个躯体的颜色是介于青铜龙与黑龙之间的橙棕色，头上和背部生长着墨绿色的骨刺，拉希奥想了想，觉得它可能更有当初奈法利安制造多彩龙时产生的残次品的感觉。

“你喜欢龙？”拉希奥将画递还给年轻人，饶有兴趣地问道。

年轻人接过画，点了点头：“是的，这是一种很有魅力的生物。您的书里还提到过，说也许这个世界上真的存在龙，其实我也这么想，历史中关于龙的传说太多太多了，即使它不是传说中的样子，也一定有类似的原型。”

拉希奥笑了起来：“这么说，如果有一头巨龙出现在你眼前，你也不会觉得这个世界不正常了？”

“如果我没有被一口吃掉的话。”年轻人打趣道，开始往画夹上固定空白的画纸。

拉希奥有些哭笑不得：“龙是一种远比人类智慧的生物，他们不会随意吃人的，而且巨龙也不长你画的这样。”

年轻人停下手头的动作，转头看着拉希奥，扬起了眉毛：“您的意思是，巨龙的确是真实存在过的？”

“你愿意听我给你讲很久很久以前的故事吗？”拉希奥没有直接回答年轻人的问题，而是反问了过去。

年轻人索性转身面向拉希奥坐着，期待地答道：“求之不得。”

“很久很久以前……有一个非常，非常美好的男孩，他的心就像他的金发那样闪闪发光。”拉希奥盯着年轻人的蓝眼睛，喃喃说道。

拉希奥给年轻人讲了一个人类与一头黑龙的故事，在那个故事里，他们相遇在一块被迷雾笼罩的大陆，那个时候，人类是某个人类王国的王子，黑龙是世界上最后一只黑龙，人类十五岁，黑龙两岁，他们在那块大陆四处冒险，成为了彼此最好的也是唯一的朋友，他们之间有不少理念上的分歧与隔阂，但又彼此欣赏、倾慕。后来人类遇到了一些麻烦，黑龙陪他在月光下的海滩上散心，告诉他“我会挺你的”，并向他承诺“等我再长大一些，我会礼貌地邀请你骑到我的背上，带你去经历一些千奇百怪的冒险”。

但很快，黑龙背叛了小王子，然后便渺无音讯，他的作为还给他们的世界带去了许多灾难，三年之后，王子的父亲战死，十八岁的王子成为了小国王，下一场大规模的战争很快就到来了，一贯崇尚和平的牧师国王带领着一众同盟，艰难地应对着枪炮与杀戮，而曾经说会支持好朋友的黑龙始终没有在这场战争中出现过。

“艾德里安，如果你是那个人类，在未来的某一天，黑龙突然出现在你眼前，你会怎么做？”拉希奥停止了他的讲述，向年轻人提出了问题。

双手托着脸听得正入神的年轻人皱了皱眉，俊美的脸上有一丝纠结：“老实说，我会先揍他一顿。在那之后，如果他不再背叛我，为了我们共同经历过的冒险与漫步，也许我会原谅他的，况且您说他们倾慕着彼此，被爱的人总会得到最大限度的原谅。”

拉希奥回想了一下自己出现在安度因眼前时擦脸而过的心灵震爆和之后他对自己的接纳，越发觉得眼前的人也许不只是长得像安度因而已。

拉希奥继续讲着故事。

黑龙突然出现在国王面前，在一段时间的不和与挣扎后，国王终于还是原谅了他。后来他们的世界再次面临危机，这一次，二人得以并肩作战，他们带领着各自的军团，艰险地消灭了潜藏于深海中的旧日支配者。再后来，黑龙亲王看着国王成为了比他父亲更伟大的至高王，又看着国王收养的孩子继承了他的王位。黑龙本是青春永驻的无限寿命者，但他决心要陪国王变老，于是他一天天调整着自己的模样，让皱纹一条一条爬上自己的眼角，让白色一点一点浸染自己的黑发。最后黑龙看着国王在自己怀里安详地离开了人世，并亲手为他刻下了墓志铭。

听到这里，年轻人的脸上写满了悲伤。

“你好像很悲伤，”拉希奥关切道，“其实他们的结局很不错，就像童话故事里一样，王子和公主幸福地老去了。”

年轻人闭上眼摇了摇头：“如果黑龙在这一切结束之后能很快忘记人类，那的确很不错，但如果他深爱着人类以至不能忘怀，他要如何面对自己无限的寿命？”

拉希奥平静地答道：“其实没有你想的那么艰难，时间可以抚平一切伤口，黑龙最不缺的就是时间。在最初撕心裂肺的疼痛过去之后——当然，这所花费的时间于我不算太久，但于你们而言已经非常漫长了——你就会体会到曾与一颗高尚而美好的灵魂相爱是多么幸运的一件事。这许多许多年，我心中一直有这世界上最美好的灵魂相伴。”

“你……？”年轻人闻言瞪圆了眼，虽然自己刚刚才说不会因为眼前出现一头黑龙而认为这个世界不正常，但这确实是有点不正常。

“对，我。多年以来我一直保持着最后陪伴他的苍老模样。”拉希奥勾起嘴角打了个响指，白发苍苍的老人变成了皮肤黝黑的青年，双眼猩红，卷曲的黑发中盘旋着一对威严的龙角。他变戏法般地摸出一张照片递给了年轻人：“但现在，我想我该变回与他相遇的样子了。”

年轻人低头看着手里的照片，上面的人穿着蓝金相间的礼服，漾着温和笑容的脸庞与自己几乎一模一样。

“你好，我是黑龙拉希奥。”丝绸般的声音流淌进了年轻人的耳朵。

-End-


End file.
